


Mission Impossible: Turnover Point

by Secrets_of_history



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Brandt is with the Syndicate (sort of), Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets, Slow Burn, Torture, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets_of_history/pseuds/Secrets_of_history
Summary: Преследуя террористическую организацию под названием “Синдикат“, Ильза Фауст сталкивается с неожиданным союзником. Но так ли все просто, как выглядит на самом деле?
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt/Ilsa Faust
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, это AU. Такое AU, которое только под ковёр прятать, а не выкладывать, но я все же решилась это сделать, поскольку потихоньку занимаюсь тем же на другом сайте. ООС в этой истории ожидаем и неизбежен, но несколько вещей вам все же стоит знать, чтобы разобраться:
> 
> 1) Итан и Ильза тут слегка поменялись местами. Фауст здесь - американка (почти), но по-прежнему говорит с британским акцентом. Почему - станет ясно по ходу истории.
> 
> 2) Для тех, кто это уже видел: никакого плагиата. Я просто решила опубликовать уже написанное и на этом сайте заодно. Метафорический пинок самой себе.
> 
> 3) For English speakers: This fic is primarily correlated to my first story published here. As to why it's written in Russian, and not English, as I have planned previously, do not worry. That's still happening; the English version will be published as soon as possible, and both versions will be updated in sync, but while I'm fluent in English, I'm not flawless. So it's easier for me to write the gist down in Russian first. Thank you for your understanding:)
> 
> Фик посвящен одному замечательному человеку, что “заразила“ меня Ребеккой Фергюсон и не стала отнекиваться в ужасе от моей безумной идеи с не менее безумным пейрингом. Спасибо тебе! Люблю:)
> 
> Отдельное спасибо Bonniemary за её замечательные работы по Итану и Ильзе. Они прекрасны, и я не устану это повторять:)

**Местоположение: Лондон, Великобритания.**  
**Дата и время: не указаны.**

***

Как известно, хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. Почему-то Ильза и подумать не могла, что нечто настолько рутинное и обыденное, как брифинг на лондонской явке, замаскированной под магазин грампластинок, может каким-либо образом подпасть под эту категорию.

Оказывается, может. Может, и да ещё как.

Все летит к чертям собачьим. Летит так, как только и может полететь — неожиданно и стремительно. В одно мгновение. Ильза почему-то нисколько не удивляется: эта мысль успевает прошить мозг острым жалом примерно за секунду до того, как она теряет сознание, надышавшись испарениями нервно-паралитического газа. 

Если бы воздуха оставалось еще на одну секунду, то Ильза, почти наверняка, не удержалась бы от мысли, что это довольно умный ход, чтобы застать ее врасплох. Мало кому удавалось это сделать. А все, кому удавалось, были мертвы.

Мертвы. Впрочем, где-то глубоко внутри себя, она тоже была мертва, и это продолжалось уже слишком долгое время.

***

_— Итан Хант, согласен ли ты…_

_По зеркально гладкой поверхности озера — их озера — искристыми бликами прыгают солнечные зайчики. Ильза думает, что еще никогда не была так счастлива. И так испугана._

_-…взять Ильзу в свои законные жены…_

_— Согласен, — отвечает он, не глядя на священника, смотря только на нее, не выпуская ее рук из своих ладоней._

_-…любить ее, почитать, оберегать…_

_Ей становится холодно. По воде начинают ходить круги. Холод проникает под блузку, впивается в лопатки цепкими пальцами и ощутимо жжет. Ильза упрямо расправляет плечи, не желая признавать очевидного._

_Ей страшно. Господи, как же ей страшно. Хорошо, что она решила не надевать подвенечное платье._

_-…быть всегда рядом, в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас…_

_— Согласен._

_Земля под ними начинает дрожать. Кажется, никто кроме нее не замечает этого. Итан смотрит на нее не отрываясь. Его взгляд светится благоговением и любовью, но Ильзе безумно хочется закричать во все горло — хватит, остановитесь, это все неправильно, хватит, хватит!!!_

_— А ты, Ильза…_

_Озеро покрывается панической рябью; все вокруг становится жухлым и мертвым. Листва стремительно желтеет и в один миг облетает с деревьев. Безмолвный крик застревает в ее горле без возможности вырваться._

_… — согласна ли ты, взять Итана в свои законные мужья…_

_Иногда Ильза не может не сожалеть о том, что так и не сумела ответить: «нет»._

***

Она приходит в себя резко содрогаясь всем телом — будто из-под воды выныривает. Голова налита свинцом; в мозгу на навязчивом повторе крутятся обрывки какой-то галлюциногенной мути (сон, все тот же чертов сон). Руки сводит до тупой боли в районе лопаток; мерзотный привкус во рту заставляет кашлянуть и сплюнуть в пространство.

Ильзе требуется несколько секунд для того, чтобы сфокусировать зрение. Еще несколько, чтобы понять, почему так ломит спину. Подняв глаза вверх, Фауст убеждается в своей догадке — она действительно пристегнута к столбу с вытянутыми вверх руками. Ноги скованы тоже. Ступни сводит от холода бетонного пола; Ильза шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Интересно, что за идиот лишил ее обуви?

Фауст оглядывается по сторонам. Туфли тут же обнаруживаются на столе, что стоит в нескольких метрах слева — уютно примостившимися рядом с аккуратно сложенными блузкой и курткой. Ильза кривит уголок рта. Странно, что ее не раздели догола, впрочем, она поблагодарит за это как-нибудь в другой раз. Если не убьет, конечно.

Ключи от наручников лежат прямо рядом с обувью. Отлично. Кем бы они ни были, у них шикарное чувство юмора. Только вот ей почему-то совсем не смешно.

Старые и заляпанные копотью стены. Неповоротливая железная дверь — не взломать. Она усмехается: лондонские катакомбы времен Второй мировой явно никогда не утратят своей прелести.

Дверь открывается с противным скрипучим лязгом. Она вздрагивает — от холода, не от испуга, — и дергает руками в тщетной попытке расшевелить немеющие мышцы. Вошедший не обращает на ее манипуляции никакого внимания и не поворачивается к ней лицом.

Ильза внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он раскладывает на столе нехитрый ассортимент из трех ампул и трех отдельных шприцов. Решив, что момент вполне подходящий, она произносит:

— Знаете, я ненавижу быть связанной.

— Я приму это к сведению, — отвечает он, наконец поворачиваясь. Причудливо изогнутые домиком брови пробуждают в ней неуместное желание рассмеяться. Фауст давит приступ усилием воли, предпочитая вопросительно изогнуть бровь в ответ.

— Так если ты и в самом деле такой галантный, то может, развяжешь меня? Руки чертовски затекли.

Он игнорирует ее вопрос. Сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Ильза пристально смотрит в ответ, запоминая его лицо.

Рост выше среднего. Русые волосы. Глаза — пронзительно-серые. Она не может понять, игра ли это тусклого освещения или они таковые в действительности, но его взгляд не выглядит ни убийственным, ни безумным, ни бесстрастным. Ильза задумывается, просчитывая в уме варианты. Может быть, ей и вправду удастся склонить его на свою сторону.

Молчание затягивается. Когда до Фауст наконец-то доходит, куда именно он смотрит, то она почти смеётся. Почти. Но в эту игру вполне могли играть и двое.

На секунду опустив глаза, чтобы убедиться стоит ли вид того (с его точки зрения, вид обтянутой спортивным топом груди, определенно того стоил), Ильза вновь поднимает голову и ехидно подмигивает.

— Нравится? Боже мой, только не говори, что ты краснеешь.

Он успевает взять себя в руки и даже готовится что-то сказать, но их прерывают. Увидев в кучке грозного вида наемников одно-единственное лицо, Фауст замирает, действительно замирает, резко втянув воздух сквозь зубы. Боль во всем теле забывается, отходя на второй план, но Ильза не может заставить себя пошевелиться.

Винтер. Яник Винтер, также известный, как «Костоправ». Фауст неслышно скрипит зубами, борясь с приступом тошноты. Воспоминания накатывают липкой мешаниной, кровавым месивом.

— Vad gör du här? * — вопрос ее недавнего собеседника бьет Ильзу током. Некогда родной шведский звучит для ее слуха практически чужеродно, но целиком охватившая ее оцепенелая ярость не мешает ей понять смысл.

Винтер оставляет вопрос без ответа, пока его свита рассеивается по разным углам. Ильза наблюдает за тем, как он раскрывает медицинского вида чемоданчик, чтобы приготовить инструменты — она может назвать каждое орудие пытки поименно, может вообще не смотреть, но впивается взглядом, не в силах себя перебороть.

— Jag sa, vad gör du här? ** — Фауст вздрагивает, заметив своего сероглазого инквизитора; тот стоит практически вплотную к столу, на котором орудует Винтер. Блеск изогнутого клыка на пальце Костоправа режет глаза, впрочем, Ильза далеко не уверена, что дело не в ее собственной ярости.

Будто прочитав ее мысли, Винтер оборачивается. Подходит к ней вплотную. Его лицо искажается в отвратительной гримасе, отдаленно напоминающей ухмылку. Ильза не отводит глаз, серьезно жалея о том, что не может убить его взглядом.

— Помнишь меня? По глазам вижу, что помнишь.

Он произносит эти слова на шведском, наверняка стремясь разозлить, растравить еще больше. Фауст не поддается, отвечая по-английски:

— Давно не виделись, Винтер.

— С того раза в Хорватии, если мне память не изменяет.

Она едва сдерживает порыв плюнуть прямо ему в лицо, краем глаза замечая, как ее услужливый инквизитор делает обманный маневр, чтобы оказаться практически за спиной Костоправа.

— Нам было приказано сломить ее, а не убивать, — у него и вправду отличный шведский. В других обстоятельствах, Ильза наверняка бы его похвалила. В этих же — она едва успевает приготовить себя к сокрушительному удару поддых, за которым следует серия быстрых, один за одним, ударов по корпусу. Фауст задирает голову вверх, беспомощно дергая за чертовы наручники, но молчит. Молчит и старается не думать о Хорватии. Впрочем, выражение дикого ужаса на лице той юной девушки из магазина пластинок, отнюдь не являлось для Ильзы более приемлемым вариантом занять свои мысли.

— Она не сломается, — произносит Костоправ с усмешкой злого восхищения на лице. — Я его предупреждал, что она не сломается.

Следующий удар приходится прямиком по левой скуле. Перед ее глазами взрываются снопы искр.

— Может быть, снимешь наручники, а? А то я начинаю чувствовать, будто у тебя нечестное преимущество.

Он и вправду останавливается, глядя с интересом. Ильза смотрит в ответ, пытаясь пошевелить стремительно немеющей челюстью. И сплевывает сгусток крови. Прицельно — прямо в его мерзкую паскудную рожу.

Она ловит движение краем глаза, слишком сосредоточенная на Костоправе и совсем забывшая о его напарнике. Ей требуется несколько непростительно долгих секунд, чтобы понять, что он показывает в вытянутой вниз ладони. Ключи. Ключи от наручников. Он едва заметно кивает, подтверждая ее догадку. А затем — дает ей возможность:

— Яник.

Винтер поворачивается на отклик. Для Фауст этого вполне достаточно, — резко оттолкнув связанные ноги от пола, она бьет. Силы удара хватает, чтобы отбросить его далеко назад и заставить поцеловать головой ржавую трубу. Ключи влетают в ее ладонь в ту же секунду.

Все, что следует потом, смешивается для нее в гремучий коктейль из ярости и адреналина. Здравый смысл отключается напрочь, уступая место инстинктам, и Ильза просто действует. Она не помнит того, как дралась будучи все еще скованной; она просто убивает, выворачивая таз, чтобы услышать желанный хруст шейных позвонков, и лишь краем сознания понимая, что ее союзник поневоле (поневоле ли?) помогает ей едва ли не с той же холодной безжалостностью.

Последнего из ублюдков, Ильза душит собственными наручниками, пока он орудует с их замком, помогая наконец от них избавиться.

— Мы точно раньше нигде не встречались? 

— Иди за мной, — он подхватывает ее вещи практически на бегу, однако, Фауст останавливается, приподняв брови.

— А туфли?

— Что?!

— Туфли! Ты забыл туфли!

— Твою мать, да ты издеваешься?! — он награждает ее взглядом, красноречиво говорящим о том, что она рехнулась, но делает крюк, чтобы захватить чертовы туфли. Ильза благодарно улыбается. 

Они петляют длинными коридорами. Добежав до северного входа, Фауст застывает против воли, когда слышит за спиной лязг запираемой решетки.

Черт возьми.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Уйти я не могу, — говорит он сквозь решетку. Ильза дергает за прутья — бесполезно.

— Мы убили тех людей. Тебе нельзя оставаться!

— Их убили не мы, а ты. Я пытался остановить тебя. Ты ускользнула.

— Да кто ты такой?!

Звуки приближающейся погони оставляют ее вопрос без ответа.

— Лучше поспеши. Удачи.

Он исчезает в глубине катакомб, не оставляя ей выбора. Ильза бежит даже не пытаясь уворачиваться от летящих ей вслед пуль и прижимая к груди туфли, небрежно пропихнутые им сквозь решетку.

Странно, но она надеется на скорую встречу. Должен же он ответить за столь небрежное обращение с ее любимой парой обуви?

_____________

*Что ты здесь делаешь? (шведск).  
**Я спросил, что ты здесь делаешь? (шведск.)


	2. Глава вторая

**Местоположение: не установлено**   
**Дата и время: шесть месяцев спустя**

***

Ильза чувствует приближение группы захвата задолго до того, как они сообща срывают с петель входную дверь. Ей не нужно смотреть на монитор компьютера, чтобы удостовериться — она просто знает. Она знает, а потому с легкостью представляет себе все до мельчайших деталей. Как они выбивают замок на решетчатой двери парадного входа. Как они поднимаются по лестнице — с автоматами наготове, проверяют опасные зоны: углы, углы, всегда в первую очередь проверять углы. Как они становятся все ближе и ближе, привлеченные звуками громкого дыхания, что доносится до них сквозь хлипкую дверь.

Ильзе не нужно видеть. Она просто знает — знает гвоздями вбитым в подкорку шестым чувством; чутьем человека, всю свою жизнь, так или иначе, вынужденного проводить в бегах.

Она знает: это чутье помогает ей выжить. Но так же она знает, что когда-нибудь — может, не сегодня, но обязательно когда-нибудь — оно ее убьет. Сожжет ее изнутри, оставив за собой лишь пепел.

Она знает. Ильза просто знает, а потому продолжает дышать — четко, размеренно, в такт подъемам: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Словно отец заново учит ее кружиться в ритме венского вальса. Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три. Вдох. Выдох. Раз-два-три. Вдох. Выдох.

Вдох-выдох. И так бесконечно. По кругу. Ей все кажется, что она застряла в лабиринте, из которого нет выхода.

Вдох-выдох. Ее собственное дыхание громко резонирует среди столь замкнутого пространства, отскакивает рикошетом от узких чердачных стен, порождая кошмары наяву. Ильза ненавидит замкнутые пространства — ненавидит еще с тех пор, как ее погребло заживо под той злосчастной монбланской лавиной.

Она тогда выжила. Ее родителям повезло меньше.

Группа захвата выбивает дверь. Фауст усмехается и резко отскакивает от пола, словно пружина, чтобы вцепиться руками в потолочную перекладину. Пот градом катится по спине, солено щекочет кожу; лишь недавно затянувшийся шрам надсадно ноет, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания, продолжая упорно тянуться вверх.

Вверх-вниз. Им требуется лишь несколько секунд, чтобы понять: внутри никого нет. Ильза смотрит, дожидаясь подходящего момента, а затем опять подтягивается вверх.

Вверх-вниз. Лицо той девушки из магазина пластинок обжигает внутренний взор внезапной вспышкой; лицо Итана (то, что от него осталось) скользит по векам кровавым месивом — воспоминание настолько острое, что ее рука лишь чудом не соскальзывает с перекладины.

Лиц слишком много: они преследуют ее в кошмарах. Ильзе кажется, что она так и не выбралась из-под лавины; кажется, что она все еще там — погребена в темноте и снегу.

Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Вниз. Здесь и вправду, черт возьми, не хватает воздуха — стены блядской каморки щетинисто ухмыляются обшарпанными углами, надвигаются со всех сторон, стремясь расплющить, раздавить, раскрошить в пыль, но Ильза упрямо продолжает дышать. Ей ведь не привыкать, верно? Она справится. Она должна справиться. Просто обязана.

Камеры наконец-то захватывают нужную ей точку обзора. Ильза спрыгивает на землю — шаткие половицы натужно скрипят в ответ. Она подходит к компьютеру ближе, внимательно всматриваясь в оставленную ею же сувенирную мозаику — тщательно собранное переплетение из фотографий и газетных вырезок. Эти вырезки и есть ее пунктир; красная нить, соединяющая между собой полгода изощренной игры в кошки-мышки, где она всегда оказывалась на шаг позади, полгода безрезультатного паломничества в погоне за беспрестанно ускользающим призраком, невозмутимо взирающим на нее сейчас с бесплотного карандашного рисунка. О человеке со второго наброска Ильза старается не думать в принципе, не позволяя тускло теплящейся где-то под ребрами искорке надежды увидеть его снова, разгореться слишком сильно. Вряд ли ему удалось сохранить себе жизнь, после того, как он помог ей в Лондоне. Но, к сожалению, это не означало, что пресловутая загадка того, зачем он это сделал, собиралась оставить ее в покое в ближайшее время.

Фауст выключает ноутбук и подходит к окну, не ощущая ничего, кроме внезапно навалившейся на плечи смертельной усталости. Вид Эйфелевой башни отнюдь не помогает ей воспрянуть духом.

Паспорт и наличные лежат на столе, дожидаясь своего часа. То, что от нее зависит, Ильза сделала, теперь же — дело оставалось за ними, а ей только и оставалось надеяться, что Ханли не полный кретин. На самом деле, на Ханли ей даже плевать — Ильза уже знала того, кто сумеет понять все правильно.

Он сумеет понять. Ведь иначе никак нельзя.

***

**Лондон, Великобритания.**   
**Шесть месяцев назад**

_Тот вечер Ильза помнит с болезненной четкостью: будто это произошло только что, сию секунду. Холод и боль смешиваются в один пронзительный коктейль; на консоли телефона остаются кровавые разводы, когда она, трясущимися пальцами, набирает номер. Коммутатор отвечает знакомым щелчком._

_— Сат-Ком семь._

_— Западная Европа, незащищенная линия, — Ильза встряхивает головой и часто моргает, сжимая зубы против усиливающейся тошноты. Господи, это же просто царапина, какого черта так больно?_

_— Идентификатор?_

_— Браво-Эхо-Один-Один._

_Она чувствует себя так, будто срывается с горы в пропасть — стремительно скатывается в бездну, ловить некому, но она все падает и падает, не в состоянии достигнуть дна, пока оператор не переключает канал связи. Знакомый голос опутывает прочным канатом; резко вздергивает ее обратно вверх, не позволяя оказаться внизу, во тьме._

_— Суонбэк._

_— Включите шифрование._

_В трубке раздается повторный щелчок. Ильза выдыхает, закрывая глаза на крохотную долю секунды._

_— Говори, — приказной тон рывком возвращает ее в реальность, не позволяя вновь угодить в пропасть._

_— Лондонский терминал скомпрометирован. Повторяю: Лондон скомпрометирован, — боль мешает говорить внятно; Ильза чувствует, как собственная кровь тоненькой струйкой утекает сквозь пальцы, но все равно продолжает. — Местный агент убит. Запрашиваю немедленную эвакуацию._

_— Что произошло? Кто раскрыл Лондон? Есть какие-то зацепки?_

_Вопросы бьют в голову рикошетом. Ильза скрипит зубами; пот струится по лбу градом и затекает в глаза, нещадно обжигает, мешая видеть. Она закрывает веки, пытаясь вспомнить все в точности. Лицо. Совершенно непримечательное, обычное лицо, из рода тех лиц, что растворяются в толпе незамеченными — вот только взгляд за линзами очков: взгляд, полный хладнокровного спокойствия, уже успел намертво выгравироваться в памяти._

_— Я видела лицо. Ему было что-то нужно. Но не информация. Он мог убить меня, но не стал._

_— И что, по-твоему, это может значить?_

_Она говорит. Говорит, что подозрения по поводу существования Синдиката не были пустым звуком. Говорит, сквозь застилающую взор боль, говорит, что нужно делать, выплевывая слова на грани потери сознания — ведь именно для этого он и вернул ее тогда на работу, но Суонбэк вдруг прерывает ее на полуслове, будто со всего размаху перерубает трос и сталкивает вниз с горы, на краю которой ее поймал:_

_— Ильза, я не могу._

_— Что?_

_— Сенатский комитет закрыл нас. Управление было передано ЦРУ. Мне приказано отозвать всех агентов._

_Вниз, вниз. Ильза кубарем катится вниз._

_— Ильза…_

_— Я поняла. Я поняла, сэр._

_— Ильза!_

_— Я все поняла, сэр. Этого разговора не было. Я исчезла в Лондоне; вы не знаете, где я, не знаете, жива ли я._

_— Сможешь найти того человека?_

_— Буду искать, пока не найду._

_— Это может быть нашей последней миссией, Ильза. Постарайся._

_Она лбом приваливается к коробке таксофона. Ноги подкашиваются от внезапного приступа дурноты; колени прошивает противной мелкой дрожью. Господи, если они доберутся до…_

_— Сэр, — глухо произносит Ильза в трубку, даже не пытаясь снова встать прямо — себе дороже. — Сэр, пожалуйста…_

_— Не волнуйся, девочка. Ее никто не тронет. Я о ней позабочусь._

_Чувство облегчения захлестывает ее настолько глубоко, что оказывается сильнее боли. Выходя из кабинки, Ильза забывает повесить на место трубку — она раскачивается на проводе, отражая в себе лужу крови, что блестит на полу._

***

Она одевается. Собирает вещи, коих немного: паспорт, деньги, сменная одежда. Билеты в Венскую оперу — в конверте, все еще не распечатанном. Бенджи, наверняка, в скором времени получит свои, если уже не получил. При мысли о команде, у нее привычно колет где-то за грудиной, но Ильза не позволяет себе мешкать. Для этого у нее попросту нет времени.

Когда она собирает со стола стопку австрийских газет, чтобы выкинуть их к чертовой матери (с ЦРУ достаточно гаванских подарков; светить еще и это место она не собирается), то из-за передовицы одного экземпляра вываливается сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Ильза замирает. Наклоняется и поднимает листок за край — осторожно, словно боясь обжечься. От одного взгляда на очередной карандашный рисунок (единственный, что она не оставила в Гаване), к горлу тут же подкатывает комок.

Буквально все без устали твердят, что ее дочь растет точной копией ее самой. Но с рисунка, — и не имело значения, что это всего лишь бледный набросок — на нее смотрят глаза Итана. Ильза зажмуривается до ярких кругов перед глазами и прикусывает губу, стараясь сдержать слезы.

Газеты Ильза выкидывает в ближайший мусорный бак. Рисунок — сжигает на мосту. Хрупкая копия детского лица стремительно истлевает, пожираемая пламенем, но Ильза держится за край до последнего, рискуя обжечь себе пальцы. Пепел развеивается по ветру.

Такова паскудная правда ее жизни — ей ничего нельзя оставлять после себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К вопросу, кто такой Суонбэк: кто помнит Энтони Хопкинса, который промелькнул ненадолго в M:I - II? Вот я и не удержалась:)


	3. Глава третья

**Штаб-квартира ЦРУ, Лэнгли, штат Вирджиния**  
**Август 2014 г.**

Красный глаз камеры под потолком в комнате для допросов смотрит на него не мигая. Матиас Свертинг отвечает столь же непроницаемым взглядом, не позволяя себе даже едва заметной ухмылки уголками рта. Нельзя показывать этим идиотам, что в глубине души, ты рад проваленному заданию.

В Гаване ее не оказалось. Собственно говоря, Матиас и не ожидал от нее ничего иного, а потому едва удерживался от того, чтобы не показать объективу камеры средний палец. Ханли вряд ли оценит шутку.

Стоит мысли оформиться в голове, как дверь — право по мановению волшебной палочки — распахивается, являя директора ЦРУ собственной персоной.

Что же. Помяни черта — и он тут как тут. Свертинг мысленно присвистывает от злорадного удовольствия, однако внешне остается абсолютно невозмутим.

— Господин директор, — церемонно кивает он. В прошлом, Ильза не раз подчеркивала, что самое невыносимое его качество — это чопорность, и с того дня Свертинг старался казаться еще более высокомерным.

— Вы ее упустили, — Ханли не тратит времени на преамбулы и переходит сразу к делу. Говорит он с четко выверенной профессиональной отстраненностью, за которой, разумеется, скрывается нечто совсем иное, но Матиас слишком опытен, чтобы покупаться на подобные уловки.

Впрочем, от хорошей партии в шахматы он не откажется.

Весь их мир, думает он, это одна затянувшаяся партия в шахматы.

— Вы хотели сообщить мне то, что я и так уже знаю? Могли сделать это в своем кабинете, а не приволакивая меня сюда.

Ханли отодвигает стул. Садится напротив, сцепляя руки в замок. Свертинг не спешит зеркалить его позу, предпочитая ограничиться прямым взглядом в лицо. Молчание затягивается; свивается тонкой нитью оголенного провода и висит в воздухе, едва слышно шипя и потрескивая, будто только и ждет чьего-то неосторожного прикосновения, чтобы разойтись искрами.

Никто из них не спешит. В конце концов Матиас попросту откидывается на спинку стула и приподнимает брови — полувопросительно-полувыжидательно, пряча едва заметную усмешку в уголках губ.

Он думает, что мог бы многое рассказать. Мог бы — но не станет.

Он не станет ничего рассказывать о восемнадцатилетней девчонке, что едва закончила школу и была вынуждена поступиться мечтами о колледже, потому что пришлось; он не скажет ни единого слова о том, что когда впервые взглянул ей в глаза и увидел взгляд затравленного зверя, которому было совершенно нечего терять, то впервые за долгое время пожалел о том, чем ему приходится заниматься; он не будет говорить о том, что она попала к ним будучи уже надломленной — он лишь довершил начатое до него, разбив осколки вдребезги.

Он не станет рассказывать ничего о том, что когда он показывал ей, как именно нужно ломать большой палец, чтобы высвободиться из наручников, она даже не вскрикнула. Он будет молчать о том, что во время симуляции пытки водой она не пыталась вырваться. Или о том, как она слушала все его советы, чтобы сделать все с точностью до наоборот. Что он испытывал по отношению к ней чувство, слишком похожее на гордость, и когда она поняла это, то притворилась, будто не поняла — потому что так было нужно. Потому что так было проще. Потому что это — работа.

Да, он мог бы рассказать. Но не станет. Во-первых — это попросту непрофессионально. Во-вторых — все это есть в ее досье. По крайней мере, там есть все, что принято заносить в досье. Остальное им знать незачем; временами это бывает ужасно неудобно — читать между строк.

— Вы ее упустили, — повторяет Ханли; в словах сталью звенит все та же холодная отточенность скрытой ярости.

— Я ее не упускал, — спокойно констатирует в ответ Свертинг. Он не оправдывается — просто называет вещи своими именами. — Ко времени нашего прибытия на конспиративную точку, ее там уже не было и не было давно. И я предупреждал вас, что события с великой долей вероятности, сложатся именно таким образом, но вы не прислушались. Советую вам, господин директор, основательно перетрясти кадры в аналитическом отделе.

Ханли беззвучно хмыкает, приподняв брови. Размыкает пальцы и кладет руки на стол тыльной стороной ладоней вверх.

— Вы ей помогаете?

Свертинг усмехается, всем своим видом показывая, что лобовая атака никоим образом на него не подействовала:

— Я обучил ее всему. Этого я не отрицаю. В конце концов, я был ее куратором. И именно по этой причине, осмелься я даже предположить, что ей нужна помощь, то я бы попросту оскорбил ее интеллектуальные способности.

— Те фотографии, что мы нашли на кубинской явке. Их очень трудно достать.

— Трудно. Но она их достала, не так ли? И не только достала, но и оставила нам на всеобщее обозрение.

Ханли всерьез задумывается. Свертинг все равно не может удержаться от мысли, что ему становится скучно. И — хоть он и старается не задумываться об этом — слегка тревожно.

Во что же Ильза вляпалась, черт возьми?

— Вы хотите сказать, что она направляет нас? — вопрос Ханли отдает изрядной долей скептицизма.

— Она дает подсказки, господин директор. И лишь вам решать, какое направление — правильное. И надеяться, что вы не ошибетесь.

Ханли долго молчит, очевидно, обдумывая его слова. Свертинг встает из-за стола и покидает допросную не дождавшись разрешения.

***

Спокойно, напоминает он себе. Веди себя спокойно. Как всегда.

Как и всегда каждую неделю на протяжении уже шести месяцев.

Главное — вести себя абсолютно спокойно.

Ассистентка Ханли невозмутимо крепит ему на грудь электроды. Бенджи постукивает пульсоксиметром по подлокотнику кресла, мысленно насвистывая «Женитьбу Фигаро» вместо вертящегося на языке ариозо Калафа.* Ильзе нравится Пуччини. Вообще-то, они собирались сходить на постановку вместе; Ильза по этому случаю даже продлила годовой абонемент в Венскую оперу, которым они оба все равно толком не пользовались — работа вечно вмешивалась, внося несвоевременные корректировки в их планы. После всего случившегося Бенджи успел напрочь забыть об этом, и вот, пожалуйста — билеты, будто по волшебству, оказались у него на столе.

А потом его вызвали на полиграф — как и всегда вызывали, каждую неделю, вот уже шесть месяцев подряд.

— Я задам вам серию контрольных вопросов, — начинает ассистентка Ханли, садясь за стол и придвигая к себе ноутбук. Бенджи выпрямляется в кресле, прекращая стучать.

— Знаю. Я буду отвечать честно, а затем нужно будет намеренно солгать.

— Ваше имя?

— Король Норвегии, — ерничает Бенджи; графики на мониторе компьютера истерически подрагивают от столь откровенного сарказма, меняя цвет с зеленого на красный. Разумеется, главное — это сохранять спокойствие, но издевок, тем более, когда есть повод, никто не отменял. А повод у Данна был огромный — да и не только у него.

Ассистентка прошивает его недовольным взглядом. Бенджи между тем продолжает:

— Видите, это ложь, — пики данных вновь подрагивают в подтверждение. — Вообще-то, я третий в очереди на трон. Мой брат был…

Договорить Бенджи не успевает.

— Ильза Фауст с вами связывалась? — Ханли врывается в конференц-зал с ветерком, одним вопросом давая понять, насколько серьезно настроен. Краем глаза Бенджи успевает заметить Суонбэка — тот аккуратно закрывает двери, чтобы им никто не помешал, но при этом делает вид, что никоим образом не причастен к этому празднику жизни.

— Я вас не понимаю, — Бенджи напускает на себя возмущенный вид. Вопрос ему не в новинку, но невозможно хорошо соврать не подпустив в свою ложь долю правды.

— Фауст снова объявилась: на этот раз — на Кубе. — Ханли достает из архивной коробки, что все это время была на столе, кипу документов и перебрасывает их Данну. — Она оставила это. Что скажете?

— Может, она увлеклась скрапбукингом? — на самом деле Бенджи прекрасно понимает, что время для шуток кончилось, но стопка фотографий и газетных вырезок в ламинированных конвертах для улик действительно ни о чем ему не говорит. Зато один их вид внушает тревогу, заставляя исподтишка обменяться взглядами с бывшим шефом. Суонбэк ограничивается едва заметным кивком в ответ, делая глоток из дымящегося пластикового стаканчика.

Обнадеживает это не то чтобы очень. Но других вариантов все равно нет, а потому Бенджи принимает сигнал к сведению.

— Взгляните на фотографии, Данн, — советует Ханли, становясь у него за спиной.

— Все эти люди либо пропали, либо мертвы. И все они были правительственными агентами. Русские, французы, британцы, израильтяне… Это чрезвычайно секретные данные, и все же, Фауст без труда собрала их. Похоже, что она всегда на шаг впереди нас. Любопытно, как?

— Считаете, что я помогаю ей?

— Эта мысль меня посещала.

— Знаете, все полгода, что я здесь, я разгребаю горы метаданных и экзабайты зашифрованных экскрементов. Я обработал и проанализировал данных больше, чем кто-либо, но каждую неделю вы притаскиваете меня сюда и спрашиваете одно и то же. Каждую неделю.

— И сегодня вы не ответили.

Взгляд Ханли прошивает насквозь. Бенджи мысленно отсчитывает собственный пульс, готовясь к самому главному.

— Вы думаете, что я перед ней в своеобразном долгу. Так вот, вы чрезвычайно далеки от правды. Ильза Фауст все еще там, она на задании. А я здесь застрял и отвечаю за нее. Ильза мне не друг. И я ничего ей не должен.

— На этом все, Данн.

Он делает вид, что не заметил, как Ханли обменялся взглядом со своей ассистенткой перед тем, как уйти. Данные на мониторе исправно показывают спокойный биоритм — такое случается, если повторяешь ложь столько раз, что она становится правдой.

Для Данна эта ложь правдива ровно настолько, чтобы можно было еженедельно сдавать полиграф; и он никому не говорит, что истиной эта ложь никогда не станет.

***

— Король Норвегии?

Суонбэк подкарауливает его возле киоска с кофе в нескольких километрах от штаб-квартиры. Бенджи подпрыгивает от неожиданности, едва не проливая на себя только что купленный напиток. Для пиджака слишком жарко, но снять его нельзя — во внутреннем кармане лежат два билета в оперу. Он хлопает себя по груди, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще там и выдыхает с облегчением.

— Виноват, не удержался, — Данн поворачивается к бывшему начальнику лицом, на нервах делая слишком большой глоток из стаканчика с логотипом «Старбакса». — Не думал, что вы услышали.

— Смотрел, — уточняет Суонбэк. — До того, как Ханли пригласил меня поприсутствовать.

Бенджи нервно кивает. Задумывается и решает поступить как обычно — то есть сморозить глупость:

— С тем же успехом я мог заявить, что являюсь королем Швеции.

— И тогда точно выдал бы себя с потрохами.

— Что есть то есть.

Они не смеются. Смеяться совершенно не над чем.

— Эти фотографии на кубинской явке. Их правда оставила Ильза?

— Она точно была там, — пожимает плечами Суонбэк, словно речь идет о том, что он собирается заказать на ланч. — И специально привела туда группу захвата. Но вот, что все это значит…

Воцаряется молчание, во время которого, каждый из них просчитывает возможные варианты. Ни один из них не внушает оптимизма, и Данн первым прерывает напряженную тишину:

— Как она? Я не успел заехать к вам сегодня.

— Держится, — Суонбэк скрещивает руки на груди, но говорит преувеличенно беззаботно. — Правда капризничает по вечерам. Очевидно, я не слишком хорошо говорю по-шведски, когда нужно читать на ночь маленькой девочке.

На этот раз Бенджи смеется. Смех отчего-то выходит злым.

Суонбэк смеривает его внимательным взглядом, а потом протягивает руку и хлопает его по плечу. Разворачивается и уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. Данн долго смотрит вслед идеальной военной выправке в отлично скроенном костюме, и допивает кофе одним глотком, прежде чем смять стаканчик и выбросить его в урну.

Поездка в Вену больше не кажется ему такой уж идиотской идеей. Пусть даже ему и придется смотреть оперу в одиночестве.

_______________

* Ариозо Калафа (итал. Nessun Dorma - «Пусть никто не спит») — ария в середине третьего акта оперы «Турандот» Джакомо Пуччини, та самая, что звучит в фильме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Матиас Свертинг:
> 
> https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c856124/v856124414/1d12f4/E2E4O3-gi0c.jpg


	4. Глава четвертая

**Вена, Австрия.**  
**Август 2014 года.**

***

Вена встречает Ильзу так, как почти всегда встречают большинство городов — одиночеством в толпе переполненного аэропорта. Не то, чтобы Ильза была против. Наоборот, ей это на руку. Это её стихия, привычная во всех деталях — от знакомой лёгкой дрожи, что бежит вдоль позвоночника мелкими ударами тока, на деле не являясь чем-то большим, чем реакцией на потенциальную опасность от вездесущих взглядов в спину, до странного чувства уверенности на грани неприкаянного равнодушия, что в таком плотном скоплении людей тебя вряд ли найдут. Ведь в толпе так легко затеряться, если знать как.

Жаль, что пробиться сквозь неё порой оказывается не так-то просто.

Ильза не спешит избавляться от светлого парика и контактных линз, для большей убедительности покупает гид-буклет, неспешно пролистывает его, стоя возле стойки с прессой и прикидывается оживленной туристкой, неспособной связать и двух слов по-немецки (если бы они только знали). Впрочем, предосторожность никто не отменял, а потому Ильза непринужденно избегает смотреть в камеру, когда приходит её очередь таможенного досмотра. Маскировка маскировкой, но иногда одного тонального крема бывает не достаточно. Чёртовы веснушки.

_«Не говори глупостей. Они тебе очень идут»._

Воспоминание застаёт врасплох, подкатывает к горлу комом. Ильза давит приступ тошноты в зародыше, принимает из рук девушки на посту досмотра свой фальшивый паспорт, не забывает поблагодарить — по-английски, разумеется, — и ныряет обратно в толпу терминала прибытия.

Её словно затягивает в глубокую трясину. Впрочем, ощущение Ильзе не в новинку. Она ловко маневрирует сквозь и прекрасно ориентируется в толпе приезжих, не обращая внимания на мелкие раздражающие факторы вроде случайных тычков в плечи и спину, или чью-то чужую ручную кладь, больно стукнувшую по локтю. Она поворачивает направо, поворачивает налево, ныряет в людской поток, слегка пригнув голову из предосторожности, но на самом деле всё время выискивая глазами зелёный указатель экспресс-поезда, который предназначен для доставки пассажиров из аэропорта в центр города. Очередь возле билетных автоматов кажется нескончаемой, но даже пробив билет и оказавшись наконец внутри, Ильза не испытывает облегчения.

Она ощущает лишь давящую на плечи усталость. Усталость, причина которой сокрыта гораздо глубже, чем в банальном переутомлении от джет-лага, и поэтому Фауст не тешит себя иллюзиями относительно того, удастся ли ей снова заснуть. Иногда привычка засыпать в самолёте может сыграть с человеком исключительно злую шутку.

Она запирается в туалете, чтобы избавиться от парика и контактных линз, что к этому моменту уже выжигают сетчатку. Запихивает средства маскировки в заранее приготовленный чёрный мешок (в путешествии практически налегке бывают свои плюсы), а затем, действуя едва ли не с остервенением, умывает лицо с мылом, избавляясь к чертям от тонны липкой косметики. Из зеркала на Ильзу смотрит усталая женщина: веки набрякли, а белки глаз полопались из-за линз и последующего промывания с мылом. Фауст усмехается, и закалывает волосы китайской шпилькой для волос.

Неплохо. Во всяком случае, бывало и хуже. Если не знать заранее, так вообще нельзя догадаться, для чего эта шпилька предназначена на самом деле.

Утрамбовав пакет в корзину для мусора, что стоит под раковиной, Фауст выходит и садится на своё место. На метаморфозу, произошедшую с её внешним обликом, предсказуемо никто не обращает внимания.

Виды в окне проносятся мимо чересчур быстро. Ильза идёт на компромисс: аккуратно прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу и закрывает глаза. Если заснуть не получается, то можно хотя бы на краткое мгновение притвориться, будто спишь.

На самом деле это очень легко — притворяться. Проще простого. Главное знать, как делать это правильно. А вот сорвать с себя маску подчас оказывается не так уж легко.

Ильза не понаслышке знает о том, насколько это непросто. Но она всё равно рискнула и попробовала однажды.

Жаль только, что за попытку пришлось расплатиться слишком большой ценой.

***

**Загреб, Хорватия.**  
**Несколько лет назад.**

… Странное дело: кошмары всегда стучатся в твою дверь именно в тот момент, когда их меньше всего ждёшь.

Ильза выскакивает из сна, как пробка из воды. Вокруг — рассеянный полумрак, но зрение в этот раз подводит; глаза привыкают к темноте непростительно долго и все инстинкты уступают место ненавистной панике, от которой сердце заходится бешеным галопом, заставляя судорожно глотать воздух. Ильза порывается встать, вскочить, убежать, что угодно, лишь бы вырваться, чувствуя, как удушающая паника стремительно превращается в позыв к рвоте.

Ей буквально нечем дышать.

Встать ей не позволяют. Чья-то рука тянет её обратно на кровать, мягко, но уверенно сжимая пальцами предплечье. Паника никуда не исчезает, но Ильза почему-то не реагирует на прикосновение согласно рефлексу: не вырывает руку и не отводит локоть назад, чтобы ударить.

— Тише, — ей требуется несколько непростительно долгих секунд, чтобы понять, почему голос кажется знакомым, но сразу после, страх наконец-то понемногу ослабляет свои тиски. — Всё хорошо, я с тобой. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо, слышишь? Это просто дурной сон, только и всего. Я с тобой.

Она пытается позвать Итана по имени, но из горла вырывается лишь скрипучий хрип.

— Ильза. Дыши. Слышишь меня? — она не понимает, каким образом, но его лицо внезапно оказывается прямо перед глазами, нечёткое, размытое, но в том, что это Итан, сомневаться не приходится, даже несмотря на ужасное жжение в лёгких. — Дыши. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы дать Ильзе возможность подстроиться под его ритм. Туман в её голове постепенно рассеивается.

— Вот так, умница. Отлично. Вдох. Выдох. Просто смотри на меня, хорошо? Просто смотри на меня и дыши.

После, пока Ильза лежит у него на плече, а окружающее пространство начинает приобретать чёткие очертания, позволяя наконец вспомнить, где она находится, Итан — тихо, на грани едва различимого шёпота, — спрашивает:

— Что тебе снилось?

Ильза не находит в себе сил ответить сразу. Итан терпеливо ждёт, давая ей время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Порой Ильза всерьёз думает, что любит его именно за это: молчать в его присутствии было столь же легко, как и разговаривать, а её чрезмерно частая нужда в тишине, чтобы побыть наедине с самой собой, никогда не ставилась ей в укор. Вот и сейчас тоже.

— Ты, — в конце концов решается Ильза. В комнату медленно вторгается рассвет; Ильза морщится, и тянется к пульту на тумбочке, чтобы выключить настенные бра, пока глазам не стало слишком больно от столь болезненного света.

Итан молча обдумывает её ответ. Затем спрашивает:

— Я в нём умер? В твоём сне?

Она приподнимается на локте. Заглядывает ему в глаза. Пропускает между пальцами прядь волос, что вечно норовит упасть ему на глаза и целует в лоб:

— Да, — признаётся Ильза. Слово выходит глухим и почти неразличимым, потому что она по-прежнему касается его кожи губами.

— Это был всего лишь сон, — Итан целует её в усыпанное веснушками плечо, пользуясь тем, что линялый рукав футболки съехал далеко вниз.

— Знаю, — бормочет Ильза. — И у меня паранойя.

— Я тоже виноват. Надо было предупредить тебя.

— Тебя опередила Джулия, — замечает Ильза. Итан усмехается в ответ на нотки сарказма, что прорвались в её голосе, но тут же страдальчески морщится. Ильза недобро усмехается в ответ.

Да, на Джулию всегда можно было положиться, особенно с тех пор, как головная боль по имени Итан Хант, стала их общей. Джулия часто шутила, что выйдя замуж за Итана, Ильза избавила её от половины и без того нелегких обязанностей по присмотру за вечно норовящим полезть на амбразуру психом. Ильза тогда ответила, что, к сожалению, в этом плане, она от Итана ушла не очень-то и далеко.

— Родственные души, — съязвила Джулия и отсалютовала ей бокалом шампанского.

Их общая головная боль между тем улыбается, вновь привлекая её внимание:

— По крайней мере на этот раз без переломов, — пытается пошутить Итан. Ильза приподнимается, чтобы смерить его полным скептицизма взглядом, а затем, очень осторожно, кладёт руку ему на грудь. Хант рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Гематомы по всему телу, видимо, приятное дополнение к отсутствию переломов? — сухо парирует Ильза, больше притворяясь рассерженной. Сердиться на Итана всё равно бесполезно — она никогда не выдерживала больше двух минут.

Вот и сейчас Итан отвечает как ни в чём не бывало:

— Это были непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Непредвиденные, — она красноречиво приподнимает бровь.

— Ага.

— Мне стоит напоминать, что ты врач, а не Сорвиголова?

— Я военный врач, женщина. А это большая разница.

— Да уж, — вздыхает Ильза. — Разница огромная.

Она не врёт. В чём-то Итан действительно прав. Только вот гребаный страх никуда не денешь, не избавишься. Страх можно только приглушить. Как приступ паники.

Словно прочитав её мысли, Хант, преодолевая боль в отбитых рёбрах, приподнимается и сгребает Ильзу в охапку, буквально распластываясь на ней сверху. Застигнутая врасплох Фауст срывается на придушенный визг:

— Итан! Совсем сбрендил?! Отпусти меня немедленно!

— Неа, — он расплывается в широкой улыбке. В тусклом свете раннего утра его глаза кажутся скорее серыми, чем зелёными, и у Ильзы перехватывает дыхание. — Давай я лучше расскажу тебе о том, что снилось мне.

Она едва узнает собственный голос:

— И что же?

***

… Ильза открывает глаза за секунду до того, как поезд тормозит на путях.

Дышать отчего-то не становится легче.

***

**Вена, Австрия**  
**Август 2014 года**

— Твоя подружка уже в городе. Прилетела только что.

— Тебя стучаться учили? — раздраженно спрашивает Брандт, вытирая руки тряпкой со следами оружейной смазки. — Хотя кого я спрашиваю. Разумеется, не учили.

Винтер развязно ухмыляется во весь рот, приваливаясь к дверному косяку оккупированного Брандтом люкса. Ухмылка не вызывает у Уилла абсолютно никаких чувств, кроме, пожалуй, отвращения. И сожаления. Надо было воткнуть нож ему в глаз, тогда, полгода назад. Вовремя увернулся, ублюдок, и обзавёлся лишь шрамом, уродливо змеившимся по всей левой стороне лица. Красоты Винтеру это не прибавило, зато прибавило мнительности. А он и без того отличался… нелёгким характером.

— И она мне не подружка, — холодно уточняет Уилл, подбирая с обеденного стола кисточку для прочистки ствола. Детали пистолета лежат перед ним на столе вместе с инструментами, а скатерть, которую Брандт предварительно убрал, чтобы не запачкать, аккуратно сложена на кровати. Винтер, в ответ на столь яркое проявление педантизма, лишь ухмыляется шире, обнажая сколотый ножом зуб.

— Серьёзно, что ли? А полгода назад мне показалось, что ты стремился доказать мне обратное.

— Винтер…

— В общем, мне это конечно не нравится, но босс приказал тебе последить за ней. Так сказать, выяснить, как она себя поведёт.

Брандт щурится, рассматривая деталь затвора на свет, аккуратно дует, прежде чем просунуть туда кисточку. Спрашивает максимально равнодушно:

— И что конкретно тебе не нравится? Что он не попросил тебя?

— Я тебе не доверяю, Брандт.

— Взаимно, — с сухим сарказмом отвечает Брандт, приступая к методичной сборке оружия.

— Будь моя воля, я бы перерезал горло и тебе и этой рыжей сучке, — Винтер аж глаза прикрывает, смакуя фантазию, но на деле внимательно следит за Брандтом сквозь полуопущенные веки. — Хотя нет, тебя я заставил бы смотреть, пока она…

— Det räcker! *

Следует признать, что будь Винтер психопатом чуть меньшего калибра, то он наверняка бы вздрогнул. Но он просто не прекращает улыбаться, глядя разъяренному Брандту прямо в глаза.

Уиллу тем временем удаётся взять себя в руки. Он засовывает собранный пистолет в наплечную кобуру. Одергивает закатанные рукава рубашки, поправляет манжеты, продевая петли в запонки, что лежали на столе рядом с чистящим набором. Спокойно одевает пиджак и поправляет галстук.

— Что бы ты ни хотел с ней сделать, — Уилл говорит ровно и чётко, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться и не размозжить Костоправу череп прямо здесь и сейчас, — у тебя не выйдет. Лэйн тебе не позволит. Ты просто цепной пёс. Не забывай об этом.

Ухмылка Костоправа превращается в угрожающий оскал:

— Как и ты, Брандт.

Уилл выходит из номера не удостаивая Винтера ответом.

***

Слежку Ильза чувствует почти сразу.

Чтобы убедиться, она начинает мастерски петлять по улицам, время от времени резко меняя маршрут. Оторваться не удаётся: кто бы это ни был (Ильза, впрочем, готова дать руку на отсечение, что следят за ней люди Лэйна), тактические правила отрыва от преследования известны им не хуже, чем ей. А ещё их как минимум двое. Лиц призраков Ильза вычислить не успевает: слишком быстро скрываются в уличной толпе.

Игра в кошки-мышки доказывает себя не особенно продуктивной, зато приводит Фауст в сердце Старого города. Дойдя до угла Кертнерштрассе, Ильза решает зайти в кафе, выпить кофе и заодно, сделать небольшой перерыв. Может быть, ей удастся высмотреть кого-то из окна.

Она заказывает двойной эспрессо. Внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Итана, тут же жалуется, что настолько горькую дрянь нельзя пить без сахара. Ильза игнорирует голос из упрямства, дожидаясь, пока кофе будет готов прямо у барной стойки, благо посетителей в кафе не так уж и много.

— Первый раз в Вене? — интересуется девушка за стойкой, аккуратно придвигая к ней чашку с дымящимся напитком.

Ильза внутренне содрогается: у барменши рыжие волосы. Оттенок чуть-чуть ярче, чем у самой Фауст, но и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы непрошенные воспоминания толпой поперли на волю.

_«Мы с тобой как близнецы, мамочка!»_

Ильза ослепительно улыбается и произносит с нейтральным американским акцентом:

— Да, впервые. Долгосрочный отпуск, — сложенный гармошкой и совершенно ненужный ей гид-буклет небрежно торчит из кармана кожаной куртки. Так, просто на всякий случай. Как и американский акцент.

Ей ведь не привыкать. Вся её жизнь — хренов бал-маскарад.

Она благодарит за кофе и отходит с заказом к одному из столиков у окна, чтобы иметь возможность видеть входную дверь и часть улицы. Знакомых лиц в толпе по-прежнему нет. Просто подозрительных тоже.

_«И все-таки это гадость. Как вообще можно пить кофе без сахара?»_

Ильза усмехается своему отражению в витрине, но тут замечает в потоке людей знакомое лицо. От неожиданности она ставит чашку на блюдце чуть громче необходимого.

В прошлый раз у него не было шрама через все лицо. А впрочем…

Фауст кидает деньги на столик и выскакивает за дверь, лихорадочно просчитывая варианты. Этот ублюдок платит Ильзе её же монетой, практически сразу заставляя её сделать крюк назад до Йозефплац, свернуть на Бройнерштрассе, чтобы обойти галерею Альбертина; резко нырнуть в стены Внутреннего города — шпили церкви Святого Стефана возникают буквально ниоткуда, словно вырастая из-под земли. Ильза останавливается, переводя дыхание, прощупывает подкладку куртки, чтобы убедиться, что нож на месте.

Бесполезно. Винтера словно и след простыл.

Когда он показывается во второй раз, то вновь заставляет проделать безумный крюк. Ильза гонится за ним до самого Хоффбурга, где её засасывает плотная толпа туристов.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — хочется выругаться по-шведски, но инстинкты не позволяют. Однако её брань имеет действие: некоторые туристы расступаются, позволяя ей нырнуть в образовавшийся зазор, а потом и вовсе вырваться из столпотворения.

Она находит его в дворцовом комплексе. Винтер стоит за одной из колоннад, наполовину на свету, наполовину в тени. Ильза замирает, пытаясь унять учащенное сердцебиение. Сжимает нож, почти не прячась, пока он смотрит прямо на неё, ухмыляясь уголком рта, по-волчьи оскаливаясь.

Ильза сжимает нож крепче. Делает шаг навстречу. Ей бы хватило одного удара, нужно лишь подобраться. Лишь правильно подобраться.

Она останавливается на полушаге. Смотрит внимательно на лицо, наполовину сокрытое тенью. Лицо из своих кошмаров.

Нет.

Ильза опускает руку вниз. Усмехается и качает головой.

Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь обязательно. Но не сегодня.

Улыбнувшись на прощание чуть шире, Фауст разворачивается и идёт к выходу из дворцового парка.

Ей ещё предоставится шанс. А пока у Ильзы есть и другие дела. Поважнее.

***

Яник разочарованно цокает языком, глядя Фауст в спину. Чёрт. Не купилась. Впрочем, рассчитывать, что она поведётся на провокацию находясь в столь людном месте, было, по меньшей мере, глупо.

Что же. Значит, в другой раз. Уж в следующий раз эта рыжая сучка расплатится за всё спо…

Резкий удар ногой сзади по основанию коленной чашечки гнёт Костоправа пополам, заставляя едва ли не взвыть от боли. Винтер не успевает опомниться, как Брандт берёт его за шкирку, вздергивает на ноги, выпрямляя, и разворачивает лицом к себе, удерживая одной рукой за горло:

— А теперь, Яник, — Уилл практически шипит, рискуя вырвать Винтеру кадык одной рукой, — сделай милость и объясни мне: какого хера ты творишь?

___________________________  
  
  
*Хватит! (шведск.)


	5. Глава пятая

**Вена, Австрия**   
**Август 2014 года**

Кротость никогда не была его отличительной чертой. Даже в приюте, где он воспитывался и где царила атмосфера жёсткой дисциплины - да, в том самом смысле, - всё, что с ним делали послушники дабы «наставить на путь истинный» имело прямо противоположный эффект. Он лишь больше дрался. Больше воровал. Больше дерзил. Зато меньше плакал, и, к моменту, когда ему исполнилось восемь, почти перестал впадать в истерики. Истерики глушились яростью.

С возрастом Брандту пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы усмирить свою вспыльчивость. Во многом ему помогла армия, в которую он записался, едва представился шанс. Дисциплина мало чем отличалась от монастырской, но там хотя бы был повод. И способы сорвать злость в те редкие моменты, когда не удавалось наступить гневу на горло.

Вот и сейчас Уилл честно пытается не поддаваться гневу. Сдерживается, напоминая себе, что если убить Винтера прямо сейчас, то это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Сдерживается, стараясь не представлять, как убивает этого ублюдка с максимальной жестокостью.

Размозжить череп. Раздавить трахею. Выдавить глаза, а потом выпустить кишки. Почувствовать, как кровь заливает руки.

Нельзя, упрямо напоминает себе Брандт, по-прежнему удерживая Винтера за глотку. Благо им обоим хватило ума отойти подальше от многолюдного Хоффбурга, прежде чем ублюдок начал изливать душу. Нельзя, нельзя, твердит и твердит себе Уилл, но в ушах почему-то ужасно звенит, а перед глазами стоит красная пелена.

\- Та история с ядерными кодами в Стокгольме, - Брандт старается говорить ровно, но гул в ушах лишь нарастает, становясь невыносимее с каждой секундой, - выходит, это была она?

\- Она меня обставила, Брандт, - Винтер хрипит, но больше не пытается отодрать руки Брандта со своей глотки. Даже ухмыляется, не упустив случая заодно плюнуть Уиллу в лицо. Плевок прилетает Брандту прямо в глаз. - Эта сучка меня обставила. А потом ещё запустила информацию прямиком в руководство СЭПО*. Прочистка труб. Знаешь ведь, что это такое?

Винтер вновь плюется. Брандт даже не моргает. И не ослабляет хватку. Всегда лучше просто ухмыльнуться, а потом собрать слюну и смачно плюнуть в ответ.

Костоправ рычит и пытается рвануться вперёд. Получается, мягко говоря, не очень. Едва сдвинувшись, Винтер тут же сгибается пополам от удара коленом в пах. Воздуха ему хватает лишь на короткие хрипы, а Брандт, тем временем, вздергивает его обратно на ноги.

\- Я думаю, ты подобрал неверное слово, - шепчет Уилл. Обманчиво спокойно шепчет, почти по-дружески. - Она тебя унизила. И я тоже тебя унизил. Так что же ты со мной теперь сделаешь, Винтер?

\- Я могу поделиться, знаешь. Если уж тебе так хочется. Последнее желание приговоренного, а?

Гул в ушах достигает апогея и разрывается в голове звуком бомбы.

Брандт заносит кулак. Наверное, даже кричит. Но единственное, что он успевает запомнить по-настоящему, перед тем как горячая, ослепляющая ярость берет над ним верх - это боль в костяшках пальцев и звонкий хруст, с которым ломается нос Винтера.

***

В детстве отец любил устраивать ей тренировки на выносливость. Наверное, именно поэтому Ильза умудряется сначала вернуться на явочную квартиру, а потом в несколько широких шагов добежать до ванной.

Воспоминания обжигают в прямом смысле. Кофе на пустой желудок играет с Ильзой злую шутку и её рвёт желчью.

После она умывает лицо холодной водой. Несколько раз сводит обе руки в кулак, чтобы остановить дрожь. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Взгляд расплывается. Ильза откручивает кран с холодной водой на полную мощность. Жмурится. Задерживает дыхание. И засовывает голову прямо в раковину.

Вода не помогает. Она слишком хорошо знакома с необходимостью надолго задерживать дыхание, поэтому кипящий внутри коктейль из гнева и ненависти не в состоянии заглушить даже гул в ушах и стремительно приближающаяся перспектива задохнуться от переизбытка углекислого газа.

Чёртов Винтер. Хренов ублюдок. Надо было убить его прямо там, в парке, наплевав на последствия. Надо было убить его прямо там - она бы сумела сделать это незаметно. Надо было...

Надо было...

Нет. Это было бы слишком легко. Слишком легко для него. Нет, нет. Слишком легко. Нельзя так рисковать. И не задумываться о последствиях.

На этот раз она выдерживает две с половиной минуты. И резко выныривает, когда терпеть становится невыносимо. Собственное отражение в зеркале размывается ещё сильнее, чем прежде, голова кружится, а потом ее снова рвет. Рвет, хоть Ильзе и стало казаться, что внутри больше ничего не осталось.

Видимо, что-то да осталось.

Ильза смотрит на себя в зеркало до тех пор, пока зрение не приходит в норму. Прополаскивает рот, чтобы избавиться от отвратного привкуса. Выключает воду, раздевается и ступает под душ.

Её ждёт опера. К тому же, в её мире потеря здравого смысла просто недопустима. Нельзя терять голову. Даже если к этому активно подталкивают обстоятельства.

***

**Штаб-квартира ЦРУ, Лэнгли, штат Вирджиния**   
**Несколько лет назад**

...В домашнем аресте есть свои преимущества. Нужно просто правильно ими пользоваться.

Ильза возвращается в страну спустя два месяца после смерти Итана. Возвращается так же, как исчезла - незаметно и абсолютно внезапно, но зато с разбитым лицом и скользящим ножевым ранением в брюшной полости.

Дожидаясь допроса, Ильза теряет сознание. Причина тому находится самая банальная: швы, которые ей пришлось наложить самой себе, конечно же, порвались. Всего-то и надо было слегка задеть повязку.

Врачи приходят к выводу, что рана не настолько опасная, как показалось на первый взгляд, а лицо придёт в норму как только спадет отечность. Однако, настоящим сюрпризом для них становится второй диагноз.

\- Агент Фауст беременна, сэр. Восемь недель.

Ханли теряет дар речи на целую секунду.

\- Беременна? Вы уверены?

\- Более чем. Чистое везение, что нож не задел жизненно важных органов. Проникни лезвие хоть на дюйм глубже...

Присутствующие при разговоре Суонбэк и Свертинг переваривают новость в полном молчании, после чего, Матиас просит разрешения ознакомиться с сопроводительным листом пациентки. Суонбэк в бумаги даже не вчитывается, предпочитая сразу перейти в лобовую атаку:

\- Только не говори мне, что ты посадишь её под арест, как только представится возможность. Я эту шарманку уже два месяца слушаю.

Ханли не остаётся в долгу:

\- Я уже понял, что всё произошедшее в Белграде для тебя не более, чем шутка, Пол, но позволь напомнить: она хладнокровно убила шестерых человек.

\- Шестерых плохих человек, - встревает Свертинг, намеренно делая акцент на слове “плохих“. Говоря, он продолжает внимательно изучать сопроводительный лист, благо доктор их уже не слышит: ретировался обратно в реанимацию дабы проверить показатели пациентки. - Её вина заключается только в том, что бойня в Белграде была несанкционированной, но, скажите мне, Алан: как бы вы поступили на её месте? Или вам нужны лишь бездушные машины?

Их выступление напоминает Ханли работу хорошего слаженного оркестра. Настолько хорошего слаженного, что Алан вынужден сдаться, впрочем, оставив за собой право последнего слова:

\- Как только ей станет лучше, я немедленно распоряжусь перевести её под домашний арест. На большее можете не рассчитывать.

Сказав это, Ханли уходит. Его шаги почему-то создают эхо, разносясь по больничному блоку штаб-квартиры ЦРУ с неестественно резкой громкостью.

Суонбэк долго смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем обменяться с Матиасом многозначительным взглядом.

\- Дай мне бумаги, - просит Пол, протягивая руку за документами. - И будь добр: одолжи у спецов из техотдела парочку жучков.

Коротко усмехнувшись, Свертинг идёт выполнить просьбу.

Суонбэк пробегает глазами сопроводительный лист. Смотрит в окошко реанимационного блока.

Смотрит на Ильзу.

Со стороны кажется, что она просто спит. Спокойно спит. Почти безмятежно. Пол даже мог бы поверить в правдивость этой мысли. Если бы не одно “но“.

Вздохнув, он подходит к двери палаты и наклоняется над сканером сетчатки глаза, чтобы система распознавания считала его зрачок. Замок щелкает, но он почему-то не спешит заходить внутрь. Так и замирает, держа руку на ручке двери.

\- Что же ты наделала, девочка, - шепчет он самому себе. - Что же ты наделала.

Жаль лишь, что ответ на этот вопрос лежит слишком на поверхности — сразу отыскать не получится.

***

Её постоянно навещают. Врачи. Психологи. Даже психиатры, чтобы уж совсем наверняка. И первые и вторые диагностируют у Ильзы нежелание идти на контакт, спровоцированное, впрочем, не психозом, а банальной депрессией и нервным срывом. В связи с чем, допрашивать её по-настоящему пока не рискуют.

Команда навещает её тоже. Наверное, Суонбэк постарался, думает Ильза каждый раз, когда кто-то из них просовывает голову в дверь.

Бенджи обычно кидает из крайности в крайность: он то тараторит без умолку, от волнения начиная заикаться, то замыкается в себе и насупленно молчит, уткнувшись глазами в планшет, но с безмолвным упрямством отказывается уходить. Лютер молчит практически всегда, обмениваясь с ней лишь короткими фразами исключительно по делу, но Ильза прекрасно понимает, что на самом деле скрывается за его немногословностью. Джейн - та просто читает ей вслух. И не позволяет травиться больничной едой.

Ильза исправно ест. Даже когда кусок в горло не лезет и вся еда в принципе напоминает вязкую неперевариваемую массу, потому что у неё сил не хватает сказать “спасибо“ вслух. Ни одному из них. И попросить прощения - тоже.

\- Тебе стало легче? - однажды спрашивает Джейн.

Фауст смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Медленно качает головой. У Картер своя история, и Ильза прекрасно понимает, что Джейн хочет сказать.

\- Выходит, месть ничего не меняет? Или тебе пока ещё предстоит отомстить?

\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает Ильза. - Не знаю, Джейн. Понятия не имею.

Джейн кивает и незаметно вытирает слезу из уголка глаза.

***

\- Ей все известно, знаешь, - выпаливает Бенджи во время одного из своих визитов. - Матери Итана.

Пудинг во рту Ильзы превращается в клей.

\- Чертовы цэрэушники. Заявились к ней домой. Думали, что она что-то знает. Хотя она принимала официальную версию о пропаже без вести во время вооруженного восстания в Сирии за чистую монету. Пока ЦРУ не решило устроить ей допрос с пристрастием. Нет, не в том смысле с пристрастием, но в общем...

Говоря это, Бенджи даже не смотрит на нее, летая пальцами по клавишам ноутбука. Ильза заставляет себя проглотить остатки пудинга несмотря на рвотный позыв.

Господи. Боже мой.

\- Лютер меня убьёт, если узнает, что я тебе проболтался, - Бенджи наконец поднимает красные от недосыпа глаза. - Но я подумал, что ты должна знать.

Ильза деревянно кивает. И совершенно неожиданно вспоминает о том единственном разе, когда её дядя - брат матери, ставший её опекуном после смерти родителей, - поднял на нее руку. Она даже почти чувствует боль от пощечины, но голос Бенджи возвращает её к реальности:

\- Тот, кого ты попросила найти. Он сейчас в Стокгольме.

Ильза усмехается. И едва не срывается в истерику, однако наваждение быстро проходит:

\- Значит ему придётся побыть там ещё какое-то время.

\- То есть ты не собираешься снова исчезнуть?

В голосе Бенджи звучит надежда. Именно поэтому Ильза ничего не говорит в ответ - иначе придётся ему соврать.

Когда он уходит, Фауст долго собирается с силами, чтобы швырнуть тарелку с пудингом в стену. Медицинская аппаратура заходится в истерическом вопле вся разом, но Ильза уже не замечает этого, потому что теряет сознание от приложенных для броска усилий.

***

... Она выключает воду. Выходит из душа в одном полотенце, подбирая по дороге верный нож и грязную одежду. Закат за окном спальни прошивает комнату багрянцем. Вечернее платье, что лежит на кровати на секунду вспыхивает ослепительно жёлтым цветом - совсем как осенние листья, что шуршали под ногами в день его похорон.

Она сушит волосы. Одевается. Закалывает прическу ножом-шпилькой и выходит за дверь, не забыв прихватить билеты, конверт для Бенджи и передатчик.

Ильза даже знает, что ему сказать, как только он выйдет из поезда. Но это почему-то не приносит ей облегчения.

***

**Вена, Австрия**   
**Август 2014 года**

Брандт стоит в тени фонарного столба, спрятав руки в карманах брюк. Сбитые напрочь костяшки пальцев нещадно пульсируют, но это его не особенно волнует: в конце концов, он не собирается заходить в здание оперы через парадный вход.

Он не может заставить себя сожалеть о содеянном. Хотя должен бы. Впрочем, то, что он делает сейчас, едва ли не более опрометчиво по сравнению с его дневной выходкой.

Выждав ещё пару минут, он вливается в вечернюю толпу.

Ей идёт это платье.

___________________

*СЭПО (швед. SÄPO (аббревиатура от Säkerhetspolisen — Служба государственной безопасности Швеции) — самостоятельное подразделение Главного полицейского управления Швеции (Rikspolisstyrelsen), в задачи которого входит раскрытие и предотвращение преступлений против государственной безопасности.


	6. Глава шестая

**Вена, Австрия.**

**Август 2014 года.**

В метро играет музыка. Скрипка. Очень чисто. Одухотворенно. Акустика создает впечатление, будто она находится в церкви, а не под землёй.

Ильза даже останавливается, прислушиваясь, левой рукой аккуратно придерживая платье, чтобы не наступить на подол. В этом и состоит вневременное очарование Австрии - в высокой торжественности граничащей с пафосом. Может, музыка здесь играет не повсюду и не каждый день, но вполне вероятно, что её можно услышать находясь в Опернринг.* И можно быть уверенной, что никто не обратит внимания на женщину в желтом платье, которая избрала транспортом метро, а не такси. В этом нет ничего странного. Это просто практично. Особенно если живёшь в двух шагах от Венской государственной оперы.

Ильза идёт по следам музыки. Невидимый скрипач играет “Оду к радости“. Фауст не может не разглядеть в этом горькую иронию.

Она старается не оглядываться слишком часто, покуда выискивает музыканта глазами. Это просто паранойя. А даже если это не так, то никто не решится напасть на неё здесь. Простую слежку ещё можно пережить.  
  
Ильза останавливается. Парнишке на вид не больше двадцати. Бледное лицо скрыто за капюшоном огромного худи, и для него не существует реальности и настоящего времени - есть только он и его скрипка.

Ильза не прерывает его. Нужно с уважением относиться к чужим идеалам, особенно когда знаешь, что очень скоро идеалы превратятся в прах. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. Словно в подтверждение этой мысли, парень опускает скрипку. Заметив перед собой Ильзу, он удивлённо моргает. Удивлённо и растерянно, будто возвращение из места, где он только что был, даётся ему с неимоверным трудом.

\- Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?**

Ильза улыбается. Грациозно наклонившись, опускает коричневый конверт в футляр для скрипки. Затем распрямляется во весь рост и жестом просит парня опустить капюшон. Он подчиняется, словно завороженный.

Ильза улыбается чуть шире и делает шаг, становясь чуть ближе. Кто-то может поспорить, что чересчур близко. Но ведь не существует слов более убедительных чем те, что были сказаны шёпотом.

***

В вагоне Ильзе несколько раз чудится знакомое лицо в оконном отражении. Но когда она оборачивается, а делает она это трижды, с выверенными интервалами, чтобы не привлекать внимания, то не видит за спиной никого и ничего знакомого.

Возможно, она боится собственного отражения. Как та девушка в фильме Бергмана, которой тоже никто не верил.  
  
  


**Джорджтаун, штат Вирджиния. Несколько лет назад.**

***

Ильза согласилась на все выдвинутые требования. Строгий надзор, следящее устройство на лодыжке, утренние пробежки под конвоем, круглосуточное дистанционное наблюдение. Касательно последнего пункта Ильза вынуждена была отдать Ханли должное: даже у него хватило ума понять, что женщина, только что потерявшая мужа, не потерпит охранников в собственном доме. А мелкие неудобства вроде необходимости звонить по утрам в дом напротив, чтобы уточнить, что она собирается на пробежку, а также доставку продуктов и предметов первой необходимости прямиком на порог, вполне можно было стерпеть. Стиснув зубы, разумеется. В свете последних событий это даже никому не показалось бы странным.  
  
Обязательным гвоздём программы являлись допросы по расписанию. Ей нравилось нервировать Ханли. Это занятие было чуть ли не единственным эффективным для нее способом отвлечься от факта, что её мучает жуткий токсикоз. Или от того, что она опять провела полночи в ванной, включив все краны на полную катушку и заткнув рот полотенцем, потому что только ванная не находилась под наблюдением камер.

\- Вам это кажется смешным? - голос Ханли возвращает Ильзу в особенно ей ненавистную сейчас реальность.

\- А похоже, что я смеюсь, господин директор?

Он пытается прожечь её взглядом. Фауст думает, что не будь она такой черствой, то поддалась бы.

Наверное.

Вероятно.

Вряд ли.

\- Что произошло в Белграде?

\- Вы читали мой отчёт. Вы прекрасно знаете, что там произошло. Больше мне добавить нечего.

\- Но хоть объяснитесь, Фауст! Неужели нельзя было обойтись без кровавой бойни?

Ильза смотрит на него. Смотрит молча.

Ханли ломается первым - моргает.

Ильза стискивает зубы. Сглатывает.

\- Простите, господин директор.

Покинув гостиную и оказавшись вне его поля зрения, Ильза срывается на бег. В спальне идеальный порядок, но дверь ванной распахнута настежь. Чтобы не тратить время зря.

Это играет ей на руку. Приступ токсикоза оказывается настолько сильным, что она даже не задумывается о том, что её могут увидеть и не закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
***

\- Ханли опять тебя допрашивал?

Ильза бросает игральные кости на доску с помощью эффектного броска с подкручиванием. Выпадают две шестерки.

\- Бенджи, не спрашивай об очевидных вещах. Ты проигрываешь.

Данн фыркает:

\- И кто теперь говорит об очевидных вещах? И вообще, почему нарды? В шахматы нельзя?

\- Я не помню, куда их запихнула, а мне сейчас нельзя таскать тяжести.  
  
\- Ха-ха, - колко парирует Бенджи.

\- Ничего не ха-ха, а правда. Сосредоточься.

Некоторое время они играют молча. Ильза невольно вспоминает, что нарды эти покупал Итан. На каком-то базаре в Бирме, куда ездил с очередной спасательной миссией.

Что ей нравилось - он никогда ей не поддавался. В такие моменты в ней просыпалась маленькая обиженная девочка, которой, в отличие от дурацкого соревнования, вполне можно было поддаться. И Ильза поддавалась. Поддавалась с истинным наслаждением, боясь разрушить то чувство, что оживало в ней при этом.

_Итан._

Ильза вновь подкручивает. Бросает. Надо бы пересесть, чтобы солнце в глаза не било. Но она не двигается с места.

Он был слишком на неё похож и одновременно не похож вовсе. Неугомонный адреналиновый маньяк, в свободное время занимавшийся исключительно хайболом или глубоководным дайвингом, а может, и ещё чем похлеще, умевший радоваться мелочам, которых она больше не замечала, без колебания освободивший для неё полочки в ванной, чтобы туда влезли все тюбики и склянки с кремами и не побоявшийся поставить в спальне ещё один шкаф. Она тогда удивилась тому, сколько барахла может накопиться, даже если ведешь образ жизни дикого волка. Но ему было все равно.

\- Ильза.

Она вздрагивает. Смотрит на Бенджи. Он сидит на диване, спиной к окну, но солнце все равно бьёт ей прямо в глаза. Надо бы пересесть.

\- Ты в порядке?

Она кивает сквозь слёзы, начиная осознавать, что солнце здесь не при чём, и - совершенно неожиданно, - говорит правду:

\- Я просто вспомнила, что похороны уже завтра.

Бенджи не отвечает. Да и что тут вообще можно сказать?

***

В ночь перед похоронами Ильза не смыкает глаз. И дело вовсе не в бессоннице вкупе с непрекращающимся токсикозом.

Она готовится. Достаёт дорожную сумку из вентиляционного окошка в ванной, которое никто не догадался проверить по причине того, что такой тайник был слишком очевиден, и ещё раз проверяет вещи. Деньги. Паспорт. Сменная одежда. Форменная куртка с эмблемой Красного Креста, на которую она не обращает внимания, лишь мимолетно проводя по ткани руками. Обручальные кольца в потайном кармашке. Ильза достаёт своё кольцо, чтобы примерить его напоследок. Будет странно, если кто-то на похоронах заметит его отсутствие.

Убедившись, что всё на месте, она запихивает сумку обратно в тайник. А затем — и правильно, нечего заниматься эквилибристкой будучи в интересном положении, - сгибается пополам, чуть ли не обняв своего бесценного фаянсового друга.

Когда приступ сходит на нет, Ильза чистит зубы, чтобы избавиться от привкуса во рту. Смотрит на себя в зеркало не таясь.

Да уж. Теперь она точно не заснет.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Утро выдаётся пасмурным. Ильза одевается как можно теплее, одновременно оставляя за собой возможность свободно двигаться. Когда она застегивает пуговицу плаща, в дверь стучат.

\- Войдите. Могли бы и не стучать, мы уже почти родственники.

Охранники смущённо топчутся в прихожей. Фауст вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Жест вынуждает одного из агентов растерянно кашлянуть, но все же он делает шаг вперед, извлекая из кармана наручники.

Ильза безмолвно протягивает руки вперед. Наручники защелкиваются. Второй агент опускается на корточки и снимает следящий браслет с её лодыжки.

\- Оригинально, - Ильза не скрывает удивления.

\- Приказы руководства, мэм.

\- Ты меня ещё фру назови, - добродушно ворчит Ильза и почти смеётся, когда лица агентов становятся пунцовыми от смущения. - Да шучу я. Может, пойдём уже? Или мы дожидаемся ещё кого-то?

Они без слов ведут Ильзу к двери. Она не оглядывается. Ей незачем видеть настоящий камин, диван из слегка потертой кожи, кофейный столик из натурального дерева и коллекцию скандинавской литературы, ради которой Итану пришлось мастерить дополнительный стеллаж. Покупать он отказался - ему нравилось работать руками.

Она не оглядывается, чтобы не выдать себя. Да и незачем оглядываться назад на сожженные мосты.   
  
***

На похороны приходит много народа. Слишком много. Почти всех Ильза знает в лицо. С некоторыми даже общалась больше одного раза. С некоторыми, как например, с Джулией, даже успела по-настоящему подружиться. Именно Джулия улыбается ей из толпы, а потом подходит и крепко обнимает. Все остальные просто пожимают ей руку, и Ильза прекрасно осведомлена о причине такой отстраненности.

Столпотворение давит. Она не вслушивается в произносимые священником слова, слишком занятая попытками сдержаться и не блевануть себе под ноги. Лютер и Бенджи стоят рядом, готовые незамедлительно поддержать в случае если ей вдруг станет плохо, но их присутствие не приносит Ильзе ощутимого облегчения.

Она чувствует себя чужой. По ошибке забредшей на похороны собственного мужа.  
  
Где-то на середине молитвы священника об упокоении души, от толпы скорбящих отделяется фигура, в которой Ильза, скорее интуитивно, чем незамедлительно, узнаёт мать Итана. У Маргарет абсолютно бескровное лицо, и Ильза догадывается о том, что свекровь намерена сделать ещё до того, как это происходит.

Пощёчина оглушает, но Ильза не чувствует боли. Наоборот, в голове внезапно наступает такая ясность, что Ильза слышит резко наступившую вокруг тишину даже несмотря на шум крови в ушах.

Взгляд его матери испепеляет. Ильза кивает в ответ, но не делает того, на что Маргарет, очевидно, рассчитывала: не опускает голову и не двигается с места, чтобы уйти и спастись от позора.

Может быть, Ильза и чужая здесь. Но чёрта с два она позволит кому-то отнять у неё право попрощаться.

***

Возле машины сопровождения, она ещё раз прощается со всеми. С Лютером. С Бенджи. С Джейн. С Джулией. Она обнимает каждого из них по отдельности и даже пытается шутить, чтобы они ни о чем не догадались.

Разве только Суонбэк точно догадывается. Поэтому и не подходит к ней. Просто смотрит издалека.

На запястьях вновь защелкиваются наручники. Ильза садится в машину.

Она надеется, что они сумеют понять её. Может быть. Когда-нибудь.  
  
Внедорожник сдает задним ходом, выметая из-под колёс мёртвые осенние листья. Ильза откидывается на сиденье и закрывает глаза. Надо дождаться поворота на шоссе. О том, чтобы выпрыгнуть из салона на полном ходу не может быть и речи.

Когда до интерсекции остаётся всего ничего, агент, что сидит рядом с Ильзой на заднем сиденье, наконец решается обратиться к ней:

\- Агент Фауст.

\- Это уже маловероятно, но я слушаю.

\- Примите мои соболезнования.

Они поворачивают. Ильза смотрит прямо перед собой, дожидаясь момента, когда огонёк светофора загорится красным.

Раз. Два. Три. Красный. Внедорожник плавно тормозит.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Ильза. - И прошу прощения.

Не дав ему времени спросить, она бьёт агента ребром ладони по горлу. Тот оседает на сиденье как мешок картошки.

Дальше всё очень просто. Даже у ареста есть свои преимущества. А если не останется иного выбора, то всегда можно сбежать, придушив кого-то наручниками.  
  
  


***  
  
 **Вена, Австрия.**  
 **Август 2014 года.**

\- Привет, Бенджи. Скучал по мне?

\- Ильза?! Где ты? Где ты, чёрт возьми, пропадала?

У неё не хватает духу пошутить про то, насколько же она рада слышать его голос.  
  
____________________________  
  
*Опернринг (нем. Opernring) — название района и улицы, на которой расположено здание Венской оперы.  
  
**Чем я могу вам помочь? (нем.)  
  



	7. Глава седьмая

**Вена, Австрия**

**Август 20** **1** **4 года**

\- Ильза?! Где ты? Где ты, черт возьми, пропадала?

У тореадоров умение думать доведено до автоматизма. Необходимые решения должны приходить к ним за считанные секунды. Все остальное слишком неэкономично, и, следовательно, может закончиться фатально в ситуации, когда им нужно не столько убить быка, сколько избежать участи оказаться насаженным на рог.

Ильза не слишком-то далеко ушла от матадоров. За две секунды она успевает придумать массу самых разных вариантов ответа. Все они до той или иной степени правдивы. Но ни один не близок к истине настолько, чтобы Ильза сумела ответить прямо сейчас.

Бенджи, должно быть, понимает это. Разумеется, он понимает. Вопреки всеобщему заблуждению, думает он еще быстрее, чем сама Ильза.

\- Знаешь что? Ничего не говори. Иначе мне придется врать еще и об этом на еженедельном полиграфе.

Стоя на балконе оперного театра, Ильза устремляет взгляд вниз, внимательно глядя на ярко освещенную Опернринг. Смотрит на полицейских, на подъезжающие машины, на постепенно собирающуюся внизу толпу, состоящую сплошь из сливок общества. Бенджи пока не видно, но от звука его голоса в комлинке у Ильзы совершенно неожиданно сводит спазмом горло. Она так и не находит в себе сил на шутку, а потому ограничивается лишь самым необходимым:

\- Все будет хорошо. Иди дальше. Только убедись, что нет хвоста.

Ей приходится сглотнуть, чтобы голос вновь зазвучал ровно.

\- Так я не выиграл билеты в оперу?

Ильза смеется, и только после этого понимает, что душили ее отнюдь не неуместные слезы, а чувство облегчения, краткого, но настолько глубокого и сильного, что она приняла его за рыдание.

\- Боюсь, что нет.

  
  
\- Где встретимся?

\- Нигде. Ради твоего же блага нас не должны видеть вместе, - у передатчика достаточно хороший радиус действия, чтобы она услышала сигнал оповещения электронной почты одновременно с Бенджи. Смартфона при ней нет, зато есть компьютерный циферблат, замаскированный под элегантный браслет. - Тебе письмо.

\- Кто это?

\- Мы здесь, чтобы выяснить. Этот человек - наша единственная связь с Синдикатом. И у меня есть основания полагать, что сегодня он будет здесь. Но одна я его не найду. Ты со мной?

\- Ну понимаешь, я...

\- Ты со мной?

\- Да, конечно-конечно. Какой у нас план?

\- Все просто. Ты находишь его, ставишь на него жучок, я следую за ним.

\- А после этого?

\- Ты сядешь в самолет. Выйдешь в понедельник на работу. И никто ничего не узнает.

\- Стой, - в голосе Бенджи прорезается недоумение. - И это все?

Не будь Ильза так занята слежкой за толпой внизу, то непременно закатила бы глаза.

\- Ты и так многим рискуешь, - говорит она мягко. - Я вообще не хотела тебя привлекать, но выбора не было.

\- Ну раз уж привлекла, то могла бы поручить мне что-то более... драматичное.

\- Бенджи. Мы пытаемся сделать все незаметно. Хочешь драмы - иди в оперу.

Развеселившись, она думает, а не пожурить ли его за переход улицы в неположенном месте (хорошо, что трамвай успел проехать мимо до того, как Бенджи вышел из метро), однако пошутить так и не удается - к театру подъезжает президентский кортеж.

Проклятье. Все оказывается гораздо хуже, чем Ильза предполагала.

Бенджи оборачивается в толпе, чтобы взглянуть и убедиться. Ильза скрывается за балюстрадой, прячась в тени.

\- Ты все хорошо видишь?

\- Да, Бенджи, - она смешивается с толпой, чтобы незаметно пройти обратно в фойе.

\- Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что это австрийский канцлер?

\- Не ошибешься.

\- Ты знала, что он будет здесь?

\- Нет, - случайный официант ловко обходит ее, умудрившись не задеть. Ильза радуется, что его поднос был пуст.

\- Ясно. То есть у нас здесь глава европейского государства. И в то же время мы ищем неизвестного террориста. И я уверен, что эти два факта совершенно не связаны.

\- Бенджи...

\- И еще я постараюсь не обращать внимания на то, что ты находишься в международном розыске...

\- Бенджи...

\- И эта маленькая несанкционированная операция равносильна измене...

\- Бенджи... - Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то она непременно выругается. По-шведски.

\- Поскольку, как ты заметила ранее, утром в понедельник я буду сидеть на работе и играть в видеоигры. И никто ничего не узнает.

\- Бенджи, - не стоит недооценивать пределы собственного терпения. - Шоу вот-вот начнется. Займи позицию и говори мне, что видишь.

\- Да, хорошо.

И все-таки, нет. Нельзя позволить ему так легко отделаться. Ильза усмехается и шепчет:

\- Кстати, классный смокинг!

К ее чести, она говорит правду. Но к тому моменту, когда Бенджи оборачивается, озираясь по сторонам, Ильза уже исчезает. Не совсем, конечно. Зато она смеется. Впервые за долгое время.

\- Я скучал, - неожиданно говорит Бенджи. - Мы все скучали.

Она замирает. И отвечает так тихо, что слова ее скорее походят на свистящий шепот:

\- Я тоже.  
  
  


***  
  
Он мог бы смотреть на нее вечно.

В обычной жизни такое поведение наверняка вызвало бы массу вопросов. Проблема в том, что они не живут обычной жизнью. Будь это так, он бы давно пригласил ее на свидание, и между ними не стояло бы и половины тех вещей, что мешают им сейчас. Пусть даже она пока и не догадывается об этом.

Брандт стоит поодаль, наблюдая за ней. Сейчас Ильза не видит его, а ведь во время совместной поездки в метро, он чуть было не выдал себя. Винтер, этот мелкий ублюдок, изрядно его взвинтил, однако это не могло служить Уиллу оправданием.

Нужно держать себя в руках.

Вскорости появляется ее друг. Рыжеватый, с бородкой и невысокий, но в отлично сшитом смокинге. Брандт читает их разговор по губам, додумывая нужные детали самостоятельно, когда они пропадают с его линии обзора.

Официант предлагает ему шампанское. Брандт отказывается. Хочется чего-то покрепче, но на самом деле просто нельзя демонстрировать сбитые в кровь и плотно перебинтованные костяшки пальцев.

Идиотизм. Остается только надеяться, что руки не подведут его в самый неподходящий момент.

Дождавшись, пока Бенджи свернет к подсобным помещениям, а Ильза исчезнет за дверью партера, Брандт взбегает по лестнице и взламывает дверь, что ведет в помещения за сценой. Собрать винтовку не составляет особого труда, зато необходимость карабкаться вверх по строительным лесам, чтобы добраться до декорации китайской пагоды, навевает не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Воспоминания о прыжках с крыши. Прыжках из окон. Крошеве стекла в волосах, разбитых коленях и саднящих от боли порезах.

Но все это уже неважно. Разве что безумно хочется курить. Как тогда, когда он затянулся сигаретой первый раз, стащив портсигар со стола отца-надзирателя.

Брандт вытаскивает из кармана нотную книжечку, настраивает винтовку, приникает глазом к окуляру и ждет.

Все не так плохо. В католической школе хотя бы учат читать по нотам.  
  
  


***  
  
В детстве родители часто водили Ильзу в оперу. Перспектива стать певицей не слишком ее прельщала, зато она сходила с ума, представляя, как однажды станет смотрителем маяка, чтобы освещать путь кораблям, что бороздят порты подобно одиноким странникам.

Если попытаться взглянуть со стороны, то можно сказать, что ее мечта в каком-то смысле осуществилась. Все эти люди - в какой-то степени странники. Просто ей никак не удается отыскать того самого странника, что живет в ее ночных кошмарах.

\- У тебя что-то есть?

\- Нет, - раздается голос Бенджи в передатчике. - Пока ничего.

\- Если дело выгорит, обещаю, что ты не будешь так часто торчать во всяких каморках.

\- Эй!..

\- Ты же не думал, будто я ничего не слышала?

\- Знаешь что...

\- Все-все, я молчу.

\- То-то же. И не отвлекай меня.

\- Что-что? - Ильза пытается разыграть возмущение, но прыскает со смеху. Бенджи в ответ только фыркает.

\- Бенджи, - начинает Ильза, но обрывает саму себя на полуслове.

\- Что? Ильза, я тебя не слышу.

\- Нет, ничего. Забудь.

Ильза не станет спрашивать _о ней._ Не сейчас.

Музыка в этот раз кажется слишком помпезной. Она оглядывается по сторонам. Ищет, но никак не может найти.

\- Я знаю, ты где-то здесь. Где же ты?..

  
  
Как раз в эту минуту Бенджи дает о себе знать:

\- Ильза, я нашел что-то странное, но не уверен.

Она мгновенно подбирается, словно тигр перед прыжком.

\- Где?

\- За сценой. Я тебя направлю.

Следуя инструкциям Бенджи, она находит нужную дверь и взламывает замок.

\- Так вот зачем тебе понадобилось столько браслетов...

\- Заткнись.

\- Ладно, я просто так, - обиженно сопит Бенджи, но Ильза уже не обращает на него внимания, сосредоточившись на поисках.  
  
Она спускается на ярус ниже. Помещения за сценой заставлены строительными лесами и декорациями, но человек, которого замечает Ильза, явно не имеет никакого отношения к осветителям или декораторам. Высокий и крупный, со светлыми волосами, во фраке и с футляром для флейты в руках, он направляется куда-то вглубь - туда, где по соображениям Ильзы, не должно быть ничего, кроме осветительных рамп. Которые управляются не отсюда, а из осветительной будки на другой стороне здания.

Ильза вздыхает. Наклоняется и снимает туфли. Как чувствовала.

\- Бенджи, - зовет она тихо.

\- Что?

\- Ты должен мне туфли.

Бенджи возмущенно давится воздухом, но тут же морщится от слишком громкого звука, похожего на удар обо что-то твердое.

\- Ильза? Ильза, ты меня слышишь?

Она слышит. Но не утруждает себя ответом, отталкиваясь от канатов, за которые зацепилась в попытке перепрыгнуть на строительные леса. Приземлившись, она слышит в передатчике придушенный писк.

В этот момент, она видит _его_. Мужчину со своих рисунков. Того самого мужчину, который спас ее в Лондоне полгода назад.  
  
Ильза замирает, не веря своим глазам. Он находится слишком далеко, на противоположном конце кулис — Ильза видит лишь неясный силуэт, и тем не менее, она уверена.

  
  
\- Бенджи, ты это видишь?

  
  
\- Что вижу?

  
  
\- Мужчину.

  
  
\- Какого мужчину? Где ты? Я тебя не вижу.

  
  
\- А знаешь, - произносит Ильза задумчиво. - Вечер обещает быть гораздо интереснее, чем я рассчитывала.

\- Да, - бормочет Данн себе под нос. - Именно этого мне и не хватало эти полгода. Твоей непредсказуемости. И все же, кого ты там увидела?

  
  
\- Да не бери в голову. Мне просто показалось.

  
  
Фауст не слишком верит в собственные слова. Но она просто не может позволить себе пуститься в погоню за очередным призраком.

**Author's Note:**

> Тапки приветствуются в щадящих количествах:) Спасибо!)


End file.
